05 March 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-03-05 ; Comments *Peel mentions staying at the Royal Hotel in Whitby with the Pig, where a coach load of pensioners thought he was one of them. *Peel also talks about giving three boxes of records when he drove to Scotland to give prizes for the Festive Fifty competition. Sessions *Calvin Party #4. Recorded: 1997-02-09 Tracklisting *Bob Smith: Howdy Doody (show intro) $ *''This is Kat's Caravan - Big Radio '' $ *Pebbles: We're Going Shopping (7") Damaged Goods $ *Future Sound Of London: We Have Explosive (CD Single) Virgin $ *Blur: Movin' On (LP - Blur) Food :(JP: 'There's a few moments in that you know, that might have you thinking these boys have been listening to the Fall') *Calvin Party: Maybe If Only (session) :(Radio One breakfast show trailer featuring Mark & Lard) *Delacardos: Hold Back The Tears (v/a CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 6) Ace $ *DJ Evolution: Escape From Tokyo Featuring MC Teabag (v/a album - Foundations: Coming Up From The Streets) Feedback Communications $ *Shizuo: Concrete Jungle (12" - High On Emotion E.P.) Digital Hardcore $ *Panasonic: unknown electro minimal track :(news jingle accidentally played) *Calvin Party: Some Words About Sexuality (session) *Tipsy: Mr. Excitement (2xLP - Trip Tease - The Seductive Sounds Of Tipsy) Asphodel $ *Appleorchard: Unjust Fits (LP - Tacet) Rumblestrip :(BBC TV licence trailer by Mark & Lard) *Beatnik Filmstars: New Boyfriend And Black Suit (LP - Phase 3) Mobstar *Starsky: B.I.G. (12" - B.I.G. / Mob Rule) Pimp $ :(news) *Flaming Stars: Bury My Heart At Pier 13 (7") Vinyl Japan *Calvin Party: Plans (session) *Trailer Bride: Juke Joint (v/a CD - Little Darla Has A Treat For You Vol. 6, Spring 1997) Darla *Herbaliser: Put It On Tape (2xLP - Blow Your Headphones) Ninja Tune @ *W.O.R.M.: He Came Across The Universe (CD - Billynomates) Silence Is Deafening *Built To Spill: Out Of Site (LP - Perfect From Now On) City Slang *Dummy Run: Triangle (CD - Dummy Run) Hot Air @ *John Davis: Blue Mountains (LP - Blue Mountains) Shrimper *Calvin Party: Brave New Morning (session) *Technical Itch: The Virus (12") Moving Shadow @ :(Peel talks to Mary Anne Hobbs about what's going to be on her programme and Mary Anne Hobbs mentions a sketch on Brass Eye, where she saw Noel Edmonds killing Clive Anderson. Peel then says Noel Edmonds can be irritating when he does prank jokes. The episode in question was 'Crime', and the sketch can be seen here.) '' *Microstoria & Stereolab: Microlab: Endless Summer (LP - Reprovisers) Mille Plateaux *Young Sand, Professor Shehab, Captain Kowatchi: Beware Of Confusion! (v/a LP - Land Of Baboon) Silent @ *Secret Goldfish: Tartan Envy (7") Creeping Bent *Guided By Voices: The Winter Cows (12" - Sunfish Holy Breakfast) Matador *Tracks marked @ available on '''File 2' *Tracks marked $ available on File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-H08625XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1997-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE331 *3) 1997-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE332 ;Length *1) 1:58:34 *2) 1:31:49 (39:23-56:06) *3) 1:31:40 (10:18-38:11) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Created from LE331 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1997 Lee Tape 331 * 3) Created from LE332 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1997 Lee Tape 332 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8625/1) *2,3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library